


After The Tragedy

by moodyhades



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Starwars - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyhades/pseuds/moodyhades
Summary: After Ben Solo's death, a girl from another universe comes and changes everything.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	After The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> heyy I'm pretty sure this'll be pretty short because I just got this idea but I hope you enjoy this reylo content!

'Rey. I'll always be with you' 

That sentence has been in Rey's mind since...it happened. She can't seem to shake it. The feeling of her one and only soulmate just disappearing right in front of her when she finally found his true self. Missions kind of helped her get her mind off of it but that one sentence keeps flooding back and hitting hard. Finn and Poe always were there to make her laugh so when shes with them, she feels happy and tends to forget what happened even though it still....hurts. She stayed in the resistance base where Liea trained her ever since the empire fell.

'REY' shouted Finn.

Finn had no idea what he just found or what the future of it would mean for any of them, and honestly he didn't even go there. 

Rey runs to Finn with lightsaber in hand. Once Rey get's there she ignites her lightsaber as her, Finn and Poe look down with a blank stare. 

'is that a-'

'Human' says Poe cutting Finn off. 

This human wasn't normal. Well they were a normal human. Had normal bones, structure and blood. She's female by the looks of it and a teen by first glance. 

'YES IT WORKED' yelled out the girl. 

Next thing you know the girl was taken to a laboratory where the resistance medical team, Rey, Finn and Poe went to test the girl. They looked for any connections to the empire, species and most importantly, midichlorian count. Rey insisted to do Jedi mind trick to know everything she wanted to know. It didn't work. 

'She's too strong' said Rey as she tries with maximum effort to get the girl to tell her everything. 

'You don't need to do that.' The girl responded. 'I'll tell you whatever you want to know.'

'Really?' asked Finn.

'I mean it depends how personal you get' joked the girl while chuckling. 

Let's just say the others weren't amused. 

'Yes. Everything' says the girl awkwardly after recovering from that joke. 

Before they start speaking the girl abruptly held her head with both hands and seemed to be in extreme pain.

'Are you okay?' asked Poe.

Before Rey could rush to help the girl, she felt something. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. 

'Ben?' whispered Rey to herself. 

The girl's head flew back up after finally recovering and stared at Rey. 

'You felt him.' said the girl slowly as she dropped her arms.

Rey quickly turns her head to the girl and stares at her. After a couple of seconds she quickly ignites her lightsaber.

'I know your strong with the force. You did not just come from nowhere. Your trained and you are special. Come with me' says Rey in a intimating voice.

'Okay okay!' responded the girl while raising her arms in the air. 

Rey and the girl start walking to Rey's home and slowly walk into her bedroom. Her room always felt weirdly empty, like there was something missing. Don't get me wrong, her bedroom had a lot more then a queens bedroom considering she was a jedi and was the one who destroyed palpatine once and for all. But it never felt, right.

Rey sat the girl down and handed her some new clothes. The girl seemed like she was tired and she was in a very rough condition as when they found her, she was on the ground next to a broken speeder. It doesn't help that they were on a jungle planet so the speeder probably wasn't of much use. 

In a split second the girl was changed. New clothes, new look. 

'How did you-'

'You know how.' Responded the girl while cutting Rey off. 

Finally, the "interrogation" started. 

'Alright. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna ask you a question and your gonna answer it truthfully. I'll know if you wont. Got it?' stated Rey. 

'Okay.' replyed the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy it's me again. I just wanted to say that I will be doing like 3-5 more chapter of this or something. I'm sorry that this one is pretty short and there's a lot of dialogue, I'm working on it and this is basically to practice my writing so...yeah. I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
